vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
One-Punch Man
Summary One Punch-Man follows the life of an average hero who manages to win all of his battles with only one punch! This ends up being the cause of a lot of frustration as he no longer feels the thrill and adrenaline of fighting a tough battle. Maybe all of his rigorous training to become strong wasn't worth it. After all, what's so good about having overwhelming power? Power of the verse The One Punch Man Verse is very strong indeed. The low tiers from the Verse are at least City-Block Level in Attack Potency and the high tiers have show to be around Continent Level with ease and Lord Boros even stated that he would have destroyed the Earth. The low tiers of the verse are at least Supersonic+ and the top and god tiers are around Sub-Relativistic or higher. They have also a decent amount of hax like Atomic Samurai destroying the atoms of an object or opponent, Garou who increases in power whenever an opponent defeats him or comes close to defeating him, Mosquito Girl who can control any mosquito within a 50 km radius, etc. Supporters / Opponents of the verse Supporters AkuAkuAkuma ConsumingFire WeeklyBattles Tzula Antvasima Coolkid 11 SpiralMaster Lord Kavpeny PancakeExterminator DanFlsamual21 AsuraDestructor Edwellken LordAizenSama MarvelFanatic119 Connor1996 Faisal Shourov Sheoth OishiLover75 GohanLSSJ2 cubikai goodyfresh741 Kowt Yes850 AllanSaiyan Oblivion00 Viturino Thebluedash Verdestrom Celestial Pegasus Perilouss Sandblow Matthew Schroeder RouninOtaku BlitzStrike Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot Ryukama WarriorWare Promestein AnimeFanboy2916 Judgement-Cut LegendsVII ThePerpetual Kagemaru Kurosuke CoreOfimBalance(COB) SuperKamiNappa Basilisk1995 SenshiDon The Everlasting TISSG7Redgrave Xali990 FllFlourine Not Jim Sterling Frogicalon Nabzilla Hyper Anon Neutral DeezNuts1102 Mico09 TheMightyRegulator Lance Tennant Gemmysaur Battlemania Starkiller 215 Opponents The Queen Diclonius Sirius The EM Troll Lina Shields AidenBrooks999 Characters God Tier Top Tier * Garou High Tier Orochi Ogōn Seishi Mid-High Tier * Lightspeed Flash * Superalloy Darkshine * Ōgon/Kuroi Seishi * Elder Centipede * Watchdog Man * Psykos * Overgrown Rover * Evil Natural Water * Groribas * Geryuganshoop * Melzalgald * Awakened Cockroach * G4 * Gums * Fuhrer Ugly * Pig God * Tanktop Master * Homeless Emperor * Awakened Cockroach * Accel * Iaian * Drive Knight * Beast King * Surprise Attack Plum * 170,000 Year Magicicada Nymph * Heavy Tank Fundoshi Low-High Tier Mid-Tier * Golden Ball * Spring Mustachio Low Tier * Tanktop Tiger * "World's Strongest Man" King * Personification Of A Light Pull Cord * Crablante Unknown Tier * Blast * "God" * Lily of the Three Section Staff * Magic Trick Man Dangan Tenshi Fan Club * "Battle Angel" Himiko Natsuno * Daichi Oogami Taiyo Man * Sun Man Note: Dangan Tenshi Fan-Club appears to be connected to the One Punch Man verse, due to sharing the same author, same illustrator, similar themes, character designs and Himiko being heavily featured in Promo Artwork for the later series. However, how connected is unknown as of now. Because of this connection they both share the same page. Weapons Category:One-Punch Man Category:Verses Category:Manga Category:Anime